Oh No, Not Again
by Naisa
Summary: Sequel to Of Newspapers and Doughnuts. Naisa and Gina Frodo H are back, causing havoc and barrels of laughter in the Sherlock world! And the poor characters thought the madness was over, but it's only just begun...enjoy! Sherlock/OC. Now complete!
1. How To Keep a Secret

_Hi everyone!_

_That's right, me and Gina Frodo H are back. This is the sequel to Of Newspapers and Doughnuts, carrying on from the randomness, madness and this time a hint of evilness from some characters, joint written once again by me and Gina Frodo H._

_The story continues when Gina gets a Christmas card from her uncle Jim (Moriarty), which included a lot of glitter and a death threat (as they do.) You may like to re-read the teaser chapter to remind yourself of it, if you haven't read Of Newspapers and Doughnuts at all, this will confuse you all the more!_

_As before, me and Gina write alternate chapters, the first one is written by me (Naisa) I hope you enjoy! Reviews are awesome! :D_

_Just a quick thing before we get started – this fic, just like the first one, is a comedy. It was written by two people having some laughs and wanting to share the laughs. It contains no incentive to offend or make fun of sensitive subjects (if we do look at sensitive subjects.) I am sure that no one will get offended, but you never know, so this is just a warning, small print if you will, to make sure that we have made ourselves perfectly clear. We intend to amuse, nothing more._

_Well with that rant out the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and again, reviews are awsome! :)_

Chapter 1 How to Keep a Secret

When Gina made sure that Sherlock was out of sight and out of earshot, she leapt out of the chair and ran into his bedroom, the calmness of Boxing Day vanishing in a flash.

"Can't let him see this, can't let him see this," Gina murmured to herself over and over again as she searched desperately for a suitable place to hide Moriarty's Christmas card.

She quickly unlocked the safe that was squeezed under Sherlock's bed (she had finally managed to persuade him to put one under there) and just managed to slip the Christmas card inside when she heard Sherlock's footsteps, coming towards the bedroom. Gina tried to remain calm as panic rose up inside her when she heard Sherlock's footsteps; she didn't even have time to wriggle out from under the bed before he entered.

"Gina?"

"Sherlock! Ouch!" Gina tried to get out from under the bed a little too quickly, and ended up whacking her head on it. She finally emerged, rubbing her forehead and smiling painfully up at Sherlock.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked quickly.

"Fine!" Sherlock didn't like the way Gina's voice seemed to have gone up a semi-tone; he raised a dark eyebrow.

"What were doing under there?"

"Just you know…" _hiding Christmas cards, _"looking for something, I need a pen, and it's amazing the odd places where stationary turns up!" Gina told Sherlock brightly.

"You're not hiding anything from me are you?" Sherlock asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"Me? Hiding something? Nooooo." Gina's voice was getting even more high pitched and her 'o's a little too extended. The grin on her face seemed to be stuck there and she couldn't get it off.

Sherlock knew that Gina was lying, it didn't take a consulting detective to work it out, but he had been reading his How To guide on relationships that Watson had given him. One of the first things it said was to never pester a woman and to always obey what a woman said (it was then that Sherlock had a feeling the book was slightly biased.) But Sherlock believed that in most situations, including this one, that it was probably true, so he decided not to pester Gina any more.

"Well I'm just going out," Sherlock told her after an awkward silence, "we're out milk."

"Milk, yes, right we're probably going to need milk for cereal and for drinking and stuff…" Gina stopped talking when she realised she was waffling. Sherlock now felt even more confused, but once again he decided not to ask Gina while she was acting so strangely. Instead he just gave her a confused look and left the room.

As soon as Sherlock had left the room, Gina made sure the safe was locked and waited for as long as possible until she was certain that Sherlock was out of the house, then left the bedroom and went into the living room.

When Gina entered the living room she found that Naisa had disappeared from her sleeping position on the sofa, but Watson was awake, and currently making a sculpture out of the diet coke bottles Bella had left behind.

"Wow," Watson said, peering up from his sculpture, "He's gone to get some milk, you must have trained him well."

Gina gave a small smile "And you're making a sculpture out of empty diet coke bottles, you must be bored!"

Watson laughed at this, but then the two of them fell in to silence. Watson went back to his sculpture while Gina stood around feeling awkward. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"Joooohn,"

"Gina," Watson said slowly, not liking the way she had elongated his name, it probably meant she wanted something.

"Have you ever kept a secret?"

Watson leaned back in his chair, thinking. "I think everyone's at least kept one secret from someone once in their lives."

"Have you ever kept a secret from Sherlock?"

"Sherlock?" Watson couldn't help but laugh, "no, no one can keep a secret from Sherlock, it's not possible."

"I thought as much," Gina murmured, more to herself that to Watson. Watson looked up at her, she definitely didn't seem like herself.

"Is there anything wrong Gina?"

As soon as he said this, the bright smile was back. "Something wrong with me? No! There's never anything wrong with me," she told him brightly.

Watson nodded, but said nothing, if she was going to try and hide something from a consulting detective, she was going to have to try harder than that.

There was another awkward silence.

"Are you sure you're all right Gina?" Watson said eventually.

"Why does everyone keep on asking me that?" Gina thought aloud, "I said I'm fine. Perhaps I just need a bit of fresh air. I'll be back in minute, good luck with the sculpture….it's a dog, right?"

"For the final time, it's a horse!" Watson said with an exasperated look on his face, but Gina had already left the house.

Finally outside in the fresh air, Gina didn't feel any better. She didn't like keeping secrets and she had to admit that she was worried about Moriarty's message. There was a surprisingly big difference between over protective parents and a crazy Uncle Jim. Gina breathed in the cold air, and tried to think clearly.

That sculpture looked nothing like a horse.

No! She had to think clearly about what she was going to do about Moriarty's message. Sherlock couldn't find out about it, she wouldn't allow it. But she was hiding the letter in his _room _and it wouldn't be long before he finally worked out the code on the safe. What if he read it? Of course he would read it, Sherlock didn't understand what the word 'privacy' meant, so she needed something to keep him away from the safe.

Perhaps there was someone…or something, that could help her.

Smiling to herself with new reassurance, Gina wandered down the street, Sherlock was trying to buy milk (bless him) so she had plenty of time to find what she wanted.


	2. Ed

_Yes! We are back! Back and ready to roll! It's nice to have this up after so long, and I hope you all enjoy this fic. By the way, Ed is based on a friend of mine and Naisa's, and she is so pleased to be somehow included in the fic! Anyway, on with the chapter!_

_Gina.  
><em>

Chapter Two

Ed

Sherlock was back in the living room when Gina entered, with what seemed to be a white hat and a grumpy expression.

"Nice hat," commented Watson, taking a quick look at her before going back to admiring his finished sculpture.

Gina glared at him. "It's not a hat."

"Why are you so grumpy?" asked Sherlock, curious. It was rare for Gina to show any negative emotion, even when tied up above a shark in a tank.

Gina's glare nearly rivalled that of Bella's, whose glare had made aforementioned shark quiver in fear. "I'm not grumpy." In the corner of Sherlock's eyes, he could see Watson duck.

"Then why-" Sherlock's question was never finished, as Gina took that moment to shake her head violently, causing snow to go everywhere... including Sherlock's face.

He wiped off the snow swiftly, just in time to be blinded by Gina's amazingly yellow hat before she took it off. The hat had been a gift to Gina the previous year when it had snowed in January, and Naisa had joked that now they'd always be able to find her in the snow. It had also been lovingly nicknamed the Almighty Yellowness by Bella. Watson was unaffected by its glow due to being hidden underneath the table on which his sculpture sat.

"Maybe she's on her... you know..." said Watson slowly, coming out from his hiding place.

Sherlock looked at him blankly.

"She can explain," Watson said hastily. "I'm going to make some tea. Want any?"

"Coffee for me please," replied Gina, sorting out her messed up hair granted to her by the Almighty Yellowness.

A few minutes passed while Watson made the hot beverages. Gina giggled when Sherlock's face gave indication of his realising what Watson was talking about.

"Why are there no chocolate bourbons?" asked Watson, poking his head out from the kitchen area.

Gina blushed.

"Why do I have the feeling you have something to do with this?" he said in an exasperated tone and rolling his eyes.

"I hope this place allows pets – I forgot to check," was all she said.

"What?" Sherlock and Watson spoke in unison.

There was a short pause while Gina twiddled her thumbs, obviously trying to think of a way to explain. "Why don't I just show you?" she said, finally, getting up and heading to the bedroom she and Sherlock shared.

Watson would have followed, but the kettle had boiled, and he didn't want the water to cool down just yet. Sherlock stood facing Gina next to their bed, looking at her expectantly.

"Look under there," she said quietly, pointing at the bed.

Cautiously, Sherlock crouched down, peering beneath the bed.

Two eyes loomed in the darkness, staring at him unyieldingly.

"What on earth is that?" he said, standing up.

"A gremlin, and please don't call her 'that'," replied Gina brightly. "She is female, and is called Ed."

"Ed? What kind of name is that for a gi-ARGH!" He looked down to see teeth clamped around his shin, and a lot of reddish hair.

"Ed, no!" yelled Gina over Sherlock's screams. "Bad Ed! Bad!" Out of nowhere, Gina produced a spray bottle filled with water. She aimed it at the gremlin. "I have water, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The gremlin grumbled, but released her hold on Sherlock's leg, retreating back to under the bed.

"Good girl," said Gina, lobbing a chocolate bourbon from her pocket to the gap where Ed loomed.

Sherlock was sitting on the bed, holding his leg with pain. "Ow. Why do you have tha-her?" He hastily changed the last word at Gina's glance.

"I wanted a pet," she said, but Sherlock could tell from the way her eyes looked away from him that she wasn't telling him the entire truth. He was about to comment on this, but Watson's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Where have all the tomatoes gone?"

A burp sounded, and a tomato leaf flew out from under the bed just as Watson walked in carrying a bowl of... something.

"Also, what is this?" he asked, pointing at the bowl.

"That's Ed's dinner," explained Gina, taking the bowl from Watson. "It's got mashed potato, tomatoes and chocolate bourbons all mixed together. It's her favourite meal."

Sherlock and Watson shared a look with each other that spoke of mutual disgust and confusion.

"ARGH MY FOOT!" cried out Sherlock, suddenly.

"Ed, NO. We've been through this before. No biting Sherlock, we LIKE Sherlock!" scolded Gina, poking at Ed's face with her toe. Eventually, Ed skulked back to her den, grumbling all the while.

"Why is she so violent?" asked Watson.

"Not sure, but it's probably why she was going so cheap in the shop."

"And why does she keep going for me?" questioned Sherlock, sitting on the bed and massaging his leg.

Gina shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe you smell yummy." She leaned over and sniffed at Sherlock's hair. "Mmm, you do smell rather nice." And as if to confirm this, she began to nibble on a lock of his hair.

Giving the two of them a strange look, Watson retreated from the bedroom, while Sherlock sat wondering why he was in a relationship with such a peculiar girl.

What was even more peculiar, however, was the fact that after a moment's stillness, she bolted from the room.

Unbeknownst to Sherlock, Gina had peered casually out of the window, and seen a certain Uncle waving at her from the street outside.


	3. Coffee

Chapter 3

Coffee

Gina sat by the window of Moriarty's favourite café, a hot mug of coffee in her hands as she stared out into the distance. She looked up at Moriarty, who was sitting opposite her, wearing a suit as he always did, sipping his own large mug of coffee

There was an uncomfortable silence. In fact there had been nothing but uncomfortable silence since Gina had entered the café and spotted her Uncle sitting by the window. She wondered what he wanted to see her for.

"So," Moriarty said stiffly after a few moments, "how are you?"

Gina smiled at her Uncle over the collection of coffee mugs that sat on the table. She was only on her first cup of coffee, Moriarty however, looked like he was on his fifth and since he refused to have coffee from the same mug twice in a row, the number of empty mugs between them was quickly mounting.

"Jim, you don't have to be all nice to me, I know it's difficult for you." Gina said to him.

"Thank goodness for that," Moriarty said with a sigh of relief, putting down his mug of coffee. "Social conventions are too much effort for me, and I can never understand the point of them." He explained. "But I'm afraid I feel the need to ask, how is Sherlock?"

"If I said anything other than dead, you would be disappointed," Gina pointed out.

"True," Moriarty said with a nod, "although if he was dead I would be saddened by the fact that it wasn't me who killed him." There was another pause, "are you still staying with him?"

Gina nodded happily.

"I thought so, I have spies keeping a good eye on your process," Moriarty thought for a few moments, "why did you buy an Ed?"

"You always tell me it's important to keep things safe," Gina said with a grin, which told Moriarty that that was all he was going to get out of his niece, but he wasn't going to give up.

"How about Sherlock's little friend—"

"No, I definitely don't think Ed likes Sherlock," Gina told Moriarty before he had a chance to finish. A slightly worried look on her face as she told him this information, she just hoped Sherlock didn't grow afraid of his own bedroom…

"No, not Ed!" Moriarty almost snapped at his niece, but he tried to remain calm. "I'm talking about Watson. Is he still living with you two as well?"

"Yes, he doesn't seem to mind me and Sherlock, and he's not that little—" Gina added.

"So you're planning on staying there for a long time?" Moriarty interrupted before Gina could start her poor defence for Watson.

Gina shrugged, "I suppose so," she gave her uncle a suspicious look. "Why do you keep on asking me these questions about me and Sherlock?"

It was Moriarty's turn to shrug, "just curious."

"This doesn't feel like curiosity, this feels like interrogation…in the middle of a coffee shop," Gina told him, still eyeing her Uncle suspiciously. "You don't have any feelings for Sherlock do you?"

"What sort of feelings?" Asked a now confused Moriarty. "Angry feelings? Feelings of hate? I have a lot of those."

"No," Gina sighed, how could she explain this, "you know…special sort of feelings."

There were a few seconds of silence before her Uncle worked out what she meant by 'special feelings'.

"What! No!" Moriarty almost cried out, a disgusted look on his face, but then he relaxed a little. "Although I must admit, it is fun playing gay Jim." He smiled at the thought, but stopped smiling when he saw the slightly confused and worried look on Gina's face as he said this.

"Is this all you brought me to the coffee shop for? To continuously ask questions about me and Sherlock?" Gina asked after a short pause.

"It appears so," Moriarty sniffed, not wanting to give away the whole truth to his niece. "It's a lot better than talking about the weather anyway."

"But that's what normal people talk about," Gina told him with a sigh, staring down at her mug of coffee.

"Face it Gina, you're never going to be normal."

Gina couldn't help but laugh at this.

Just as this was happening, Watson had gone out to get some more tomatoes, potatoes and chocolate bourbons, as they kept on disappearing, with remains of them usually reappearing under Sherlock's bed. (Although how they got there, Watson didn't want to know as whatever was eating them made very strange and rather frightening growls,) when he passed a coffee shop. He glanced casually in through the window as he walked by, catching sight of Gina looking very amused about what she was talking about with someone…

Someone Watson recognised quite well…

As realisation dawned on him, Watson stopped dead in his tracks and almost leapt back to the coffee shop window, he hoped that it was just his imagination, but there was no mistaking what he saw. Gina was having coffee with Jim Moriarty.

"Gina!" Watson yelled at her through the window.

Gina looked up to find a horrified looking Watson staring down at her through the window. She grinned and waved at him.

"Hi John! Would you like to join us?"

Watson didn't reply. His head just turned slowly to stare at Moriarty, who stared back at him. Watson then suddenly turned and ran down the street.

There was a short pause.

"Oh," Gina said, putting her mug of coffee down.

"Oh?" Moriarty repeated, an eyebrow rising.

"I think I'm in trouble." Gina said slowly, her voice still sounded light hearted, but she was beginning to look worried. She grinned suddenly at her Uncle, "sorry, I think I should go now, I'll see you later." And she jumped up, almost running out of the coffee shop and down the road.

"But I thought you were going to pay for—" Moriarty called out to his niece, but the café door was already swinging shut, and he could just see Gina skipping down the road back to 221B Baker Street.

This was not quite how he had planned this conversation.

Moriarty sighed, "I'm going to need another cup of coffee," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>By Naisa, who really fancies a cup of coffee now…lol! <em>

_Thanks to oodhavethoughtit for their review, we're glad you're enjoying the sequel so far! :D_

_Hope everyone else is enjoying the sequel as well! Please review :)_


	4. Babble

Chapter 4

Babble

Sherlock, I think you should know something…" panted John Watson as he entered the living room of 221B Baker Street.

"Really, John?" said Sherlock with a badly feigned interest. "And what would that be?" He didn't even look up at Watson; just peering into containers of goodness knows what, then scribbling down notes with his free hand.

Watson glared at the detective, but proceeded to recount his experience from the town.

Or he would have done, if not for the glomping of a certain brunette who was hyperactive on coffee.

Sherlock finally looked up from his experiment, closing the lid on one of the containers as he did so. "Ah," he said, as if he had been expecting the interruption, "Gina. I was wondering where you had gone."

"Yes, about that," said Watson, pushing Gina off him and standing up.

"We were in town together," piped up Gina, who was already standing up and casually brushing herself down

"What?" said Watson incredulously. "No we weren't-"

"Yes we were," Gina interrupted smoothly. "There was a nice little café we saw. I had coffee."

"I can see that," commented Sherlock, looking Gina up and down. She seemed to be trembling from the caffeine.

Watson realised what Gina was doing: she was telling half-truths. She was an awful liar, she knew that, so she had decided to tell the truth, but not the whole truth.

Technically, they had been in town together. Or at least in the same vicinity as each other in town while recognising each others' presence. They had both seen the café that she and Moriarty had sat in, and Gina did drink coffee.

Though the last fact was obvious by the way her hands were shaking.

Gina grinned at Sherlock, though it looked slightly maniacal. "Coffee is GOOD."

Watson, scared, took a step back. Sherlock, on the other hand, didn't seem even somewhat perturbed. "Well," said the detective, "I am going to hide all of the coffee before Gina gets near it." Without another word, Sherlock swept out of the flat, taking his coat with him.

Watson turned on Gina. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him innocently. "Wasn't it obvious? I was stopping you from telling Sherlock about Uncle Jim."

"Why?"

"He'd only worry and get agitated. You know what he's like."

"Yes, I do. I also know that he will find out sooner or later! How on earth do you believe that you can keep this secret from him?"

Gina smirked at Watson. "I have my ways."

Watson blanched. "Oh, dear God… images."

Gina giggled evilly, and Sherlock re-entered. "That was quick," she commented.

"There wasn't a lot of coffee to hide," remarked Sherlock. "I just hope you haven't drunk it all."

She shook her head. "No, only what I had at the café."

A pause took over the room while Gina watched Sherlock take off his coat. She started to imagine things that she hadn't done with her boyfriend…

"Where's Naisa?" asked Watson suddenly, coming out from his semi-trance and interrupting Gina's thoughts.

"Yes," said Gina thoughtfully. "She hasn't been mentioned for an entire chapter."

"Chapter?" asked Sherlock, looking at Gina with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, is that what I said? What I meant was that she hasn't been here for a while."

"So, where is she?" wondered Watson out loud.

"I think it may have something to do with her being arrested."

Sherlock and Watson turned as one to stare at Gina. "What?" they said in unison.

"Well," said the brunette, sitting down on Sherlock's favourite chair. "Funny story. For me anyway, not so much for Naisa. She was screaming a lot. Wasn't very funny for the policeman either – he got a broken nose. Still, I found it amusing." Gina had a smile on her face as she remembered the scene.

"It all started when a police car drove up," Gina said. "Naisa screamed that it was my fault, then tried to hide behind me. The Officer got out the car, then tried to apprehend her. That was when she started to run. Rather comically, in fact. Anyway, all I saw was a lot of clouds, some fists and feet, then it cleared. Naisa was handcuffed and the policeman's nose was bleeding. They got into the car, and drove off."

Gina grinned at them. "The end!" she said in a saccharine voice.

Surprising Sherlock and Watson, there was applause. They turned round to see Ed clapping enthusiastically and with a massive grin on her face. As soon as Ed realised she was being watched, she stopped and ran back to her home beneath Sherlock and Gina's bed.

Gina stood up and made her way to the kitchen area, getting herself a glass of milk as she started humming a song that Sherlock didn't recognise. Watson, on the other hand, just sighed and left, muttering something about a newspaper.

"Gina, is there something you're not telling me?" asked Sherlock when the resulting silence lasted too long for him. He wanted to know why Gina had been acting so odd lately.

"There are lots of things I'm not telling you," she said between sips. "Like how I can tie a cherry with my tongue."

Sherlock looked surprised. "You can do that?"

Gina, who didn't want to interrupt her humming again, just nodded, and then winked.

He would have asked why she winked, but then he realised, and blushed. Gina was wondering around the flat, still humming. Sherlock sat down, and wondered about Gina's actions.

Watson returned a few minutes later, holding a newspaper in one hand and a slice of pie in the other. He took a bite out of the pie then stared at Gina as she started to walk around like a robot.

"I'm sorry I told you I loved you, I meant it at the time," she sang. "I should have paid more attention, I knew I couldn't hide." She seemed to pause before the next line, a small smile on her face that told Watson that there was a double meaning behind this singing. "I wanted to tell you the truth but – I couldn't say it right."

"So are we going to go and find Naisa?" he asked loudly, interrupting Gina's singing and Sherlock's thinking. Both of them seemed put out by being disrupted in their actions.

"I suppose so," said Sherlock, getting up.

"I wonder what she's making the other prisoners do this time?" wondered Gina aloud.

Watson looked at her, confused, but he didn't get a reply – she just smiled at him and started humming a different song.

The three of them took their leave, heading towards the police station.

* * *

><p><em>Well, here's Chapter Four. I couldn't think of a very good name for it, so I just put "babble", lol.<em>

_By the way, whoever is the first to figure out what song Gina was singing gets a virtual cookie! :)_

_Love, Gina x_


	5. Prison

_Chapter by Naisa, hope you enjoy! :)_

_Oh and by the way, the song Gina was singing in the last chapter is called "The Time of Your Life" by Alex Day, something for you youtubers there I'm sure :)_

Chapter 5

Prison

By the time Gina, Watson and Sherlock had got to the police station (Sherlock discovered it was hard to control someone who is hyperactive on caffeine). An irritated looking policeman with a nose that looked like had been recently bent out of place, told them that Naisa had already been moved to a prison until her bale was paid.

As soon as Watson heard the word "bale" he groaned, wondering how expensive these teenagers were actually going to be. At least Naisa had apologised to the policeman for the fight, but claimed it was not her fault that her elbow just happened to collide with his nose.

They took a TAXI down to the prison, and managed to get in easily as Sherlock had brought one of the police badges he had pick-pocketed from Lestrade.

The prison walls stood tall and ominous against the dull sky, and inside it was grey, cold and dim. What was odd about the prison though was the fact that there were no prisoners around to be seen. And despite the heavy atmosphere there was a joyful sound in the air, the sound of singing, singing badly, but still singing. It sounded oddly like a Christmas song…

"Hark the Herald," Sherlock confirmed.

After that, it didn't take them that long to find Naisa.

Naisa was standing on top of a chair, to make sure she was the tallest in the room, in front of a load of rough-looking prisoners, who were all holding tatty carol books and singing rather off-tune. Naisa was conducting them with a pencil and didn't seem very pleased by their effort so far.

"Try and keep together everyone, it's simple enough!" She said, waving them off with her pencil and looking irritated. "Shall we go from the top? And I want to see eyes on me or else we'll never keep together," there was a slight pause, "Crazy Jo my eyes are up here not down there!"

The man Naisa had just addressed as Crazy Jo quickly looked down from Naisa and kept his eyes on his carol book instead, as if he was slightly embarrassed. Crazy Jo was a huge man, with as much muscle in one arm than Sherlock probably had in his whole body. The man had small, black eyes and was completely bald, the light from the ceiling bouncing off his shiny head, but he had a dark brown beard.

The prisoners began singing again; a strange droning noise that was completely out of tune and only snatches of the carol could be heard.

"Err, Naisa," Watson said slowly.

"Oh hi guys!" Naisa said excitedly, jumping down from her chair and abandoning her singers to greet her friends. "What's up?" She asked Watson.

"We've already had Christmas," he pointed out.

"Yes, but it's going to take at least another year to get these guys up to scratch." Naisa explained, rolling her eyes. She then turned to Gina and they shared a hug. "I've missed you!" Naisa said cheerily.

"Me too!" Said Gina.

"But she's only been missing for about three chapters—oh God, I'm doing it now!" Watson groaned, making Gina and Naisa laugh.

Sherlock remained confused, "why do you keep on talking about chapters?" He wondered out loud.

"Never mind," Naisa said quickly, "I gather you're here to rescue me."

Watson sighed, "unfortunately," he grumbled, wondering what else he could have done with the money he was about to waste on Naisa. A new television would have been nice, better than a newspaper.

The girls on the other hand, seemed very happy about this despite Watson's clear irritation, as they both chorused "yaay!" And started talking about stalking someone to celebrate.

"Please tell me you've come to get this girl out of here," said a voice that seemed to mirror Watson's annoyance. All four turned around to see Lestrade standing there, his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, not bothering to sound polite or friendly.

Lestrade seemed equally displeased to see Sherlock as Sherlock was to see him. "Because I work with the police, so I may just find myself working in a prison. I'm surprised that you haven't worked that out yet Mr Consulting Detective! And I also found out that someone was using my police badge!" Lestrade added, glaring at Sherlock.

"Oh come on Strady, we had fun here!" Naisa said cheerily.

"No we did not," Lestrade said firmly, "all you did was encourage the prisoners to sing and complain about the food! _And_ you call me Strady!"

"She does that to everyone's name," Sherlock put in in an understanding and sympathetic tone.

"In my defence, the food is rubbish," Naisa added. Gina nodded with agreement as if she understood what Naisa was thinking, which made Sherlock, Watson and Lestrade a little worried.

"And moving Naisa to a regular prison within one day is far too quick and why she's in a prison that seems to be filled with men when really she should be in a female prison I will never understand!" Lestrade added suddenly, "this story is just not realistic any more!"

"It never was," Gina pointed out. Naisa nodded in agreement.

Sherlock and Watson turned to each other and shrugged, they were equally confused about what they were talking about.

"And what's with violence towards police in the other chapter? That's just wrong!" Lestrade added.

Watson's confusion was now turning into irritation, "what the f—" he began.

"Well time for us to go!" Gina said suddenly before Watson increased the recommended age of reading to a fifteen. "Nice meeting you Strady—"

"IT'S LESTRADE!"

"Whatever you say dear, but we really must go, some of us have boyfriends to spend time with," she told him with a cheeky smile.

Lestrade raised his eyebrow, he knew he was going to regret asking but he too was now confused by the look Gina had just given him. "What?"

Gina said nothing; she just turned and gave Sherlock a hug as if that was to make a point. Lestrade still looked confused.

"Come on, it's pretty obvious!" Naisa burst out suddenly.

It took another couple of seconds before Lestrade's mouth opened and his eyes widened with horror. "Oh…Really? Wow, just…wow." And with that, he turned and walked off as if his whole world had just been turned upside down.

Satisfied by the reaction, Gina took Sherlock by the hand and they strolled towards the prison entrance, only to have their way suddenly blocked by the huge form of Crazy Jo.

"You're leaving us Naisa?" He asked in a low, gruff voice that was also filled with sadness, which made it sound very odd. He cast an accusing eye over at Sherlock and Watson.

"Afraid so," Naisa said cheerily, "I'm sure I'll see you on the outside at some point."

Crazy Jo hesitated for a few moments, as if he was reluctant to see Naisa go, but then he nodded and moved aside. They all walked safely out of the prison, Naisa waving goodbye happily to all her new crime-committing friends.

"What's that Crazy Jo in for?" Sherlock asked Naisa, he didn't like the look the man had given him as they left.

"Vandalising a car," Naisa told him.

"Oh, did he drive it into a lamppost or something?"

"No, he got annoyed so picked it up and threw it."

Sherlock swallowed, he didn't like the sound of that. He quickly quickened his pace away from the prison.

* * *

><p><em>For any of those who recognised the name Crazy Jo, yes it is also the name of a shark in the first story, but we loved the name so much we decided to use it twice! lol<em>

_Please review :)_


	6. Fairies, Flowers and Fury, Oh My!

_Thanks to Bella for her review, yes, join us in the madness… :D_

_WARNING: This chapter contains a pink ninja and fairy wings. You have been warned._

_Chapter by Gina_

Chapter 6

Fairies, Flowers and Fury, Oh My!

"So." Gina's voice cut through the silence that had formed when the group had exited the prison.

"So?" asked Sherlock.

"How are we going to get home? We can't exactly hail a cab from here, can we? Look around - there's nobody here."

"That is actually a very good point, Gina," said Watson.

"Always the tone of surprise," sighed Gina, shaking her head.

Close by, the sound of an engine occurred. The three of them looked around just in time to see Naisa drive from around the side of the prison in a police car.

"Oh dear," said Watson as Naisa pulled up beside them. She wound the window down, and looked at Watson from behind a pair of sunglasses that she had found in the car. "Please tell me you won't get arrested. Again."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. I don't mind getting arrested," replied Naisa cheerily.

"It's already happened at least twelve times!" said Gina, hopping into the back of the car.

"Twelve?"

"Naisa, out," said Sherlock, opening the driver's door. "I'm not letting you drive us back to Baker Street."

"Aww," pouted Naisa, sliding out of the seat. "Why not?"

"One, you probably don't know how to get there. Two, do you even know how to drive?"

"I've been in a bumper car; it's the same basic principle."

"Just... get in the back," sighed Sherlock, sitting down in the driver's seat. Naisa complied, though she refused to take off the sunglasses. Gina had somehow found a fez in the back of the car. She claimed that she had found it under the seat.

"What in the name of sanity are you wearing on your head?" asked Naisa, peering over the top of her glasses as Sherlock turned the car around and headed in the right direction.

"I wear a fez now," replied Gina seriously. "Fezzes are cool."

"They're going to be wearing those for the rest of their lives now, aren't they?" Sherlock said to Watson, who seemed to have materialised a newspaper from thin air. "Also, where do those keep coming from?"

"Yes they are, and you're the consulting detective - you figure it out," said Watson, turning a page idly. Watson didn't actually know where they kept coming from, but in reality it was because the authors decided to keep it as a running joke for the sequel.

Moving on.

They returned to Baker Street in under an hour, thanks to Sherlock's questionable driving skills, only to find that Lestrade had beaten them there. They got out of the police car, and Lestrade approached them, eyeing the car suspiciously.

"You know what, Sherlock," he said. "I'm not even going to ask how you got that."

"Probably a good idea," said Sherlock. "What are you doing here?"

"Blunt as ever," sighed Lestrade. "We've had a murder."

"Why do you need me? I mean, I'm amazing and all, but surely the police can handle a simple murder case."

Lestrade glared at the taller man. "We would, if only we could find the actual weapon."

Gina could tell by the way that Sherlock looked at Lestrade that his interest had peaked, and she sighed. It didn't seem like she was going to get any time to spend with her boyfriend at any point soon. Naisa patted Gina on the back in sympathy.

Lestrade looked over at them. "Hey, are those my sunglasses?"

"The difference between you and me, is I make these look good," was all Naisa said.

"I want those back, and if you don't I can get you arrested for stealing police property… again."

"Again?" asked Watson, concerned. How many times had Naisa been arrested for stealing police property?

Gina and Naisa shared a glance, stared at Lestrade and snapped their fingers at the precise same time.

A pink cloud assumed itself around Lestrade, concealing him from view with glitter, before fading away and revealing him again.  
>In a fairy outfit.<p>

Complete with wings.

"You really need to shave your legs, Strady," commented Gina, adjusting her fez.

"How on earth did that happen?" asked Sherlock.

"I don't even care anymore," said Watson. "I've just come to accept that weird things happen when Gina and Naisa are around. Remember the time when all the cushions in the house turned into singing teapots?"

"Ah, yes," said Sherlock, remembering.

"Anyway, will you help?" stuttered a red-faced Lestrade, trying to cover himself up with the ridiculously small pink tutu.

"Lalala," sang a floaty voice, one that Gina, Naisa and Sherlock knew well. (And Bella, but she wasn't there at that point.)  
>"It must be Sunday," said Naisa. Gina and Sherlock nodded.<p>

Lestrade and Watson turned their heads around to see what they were talking about.

"OHMYGODPINK!" yelled a girl dressed in a pink ninja outfit with a basket of flowers on one arm. Quick as a... well, as a ninja, she dashed forward and dumped her flowers onto Lestrade's head.

"Oh, look," said Naisa. "Sparkles. That's new."

"Aren't they pretty!" asked the ninja.

"They're amazing, Lianne," said Gina, giving her a hug.

Lianne giggled retardedly, took Lestrade's arm, and then started to skip off with him (but not before he gave Sherlock the address for the crime scene).

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" asked Naisa, as Gina covered her own eyes.

"I think my eyes are burning," commented Gina. Lestrade only had enough time to look back at the girls and glare at them before he and Lianne the Pink Ninja disappeared around the corner.

There was a small silence, during which Gina furiously rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get rid of that image.  
>"That was… interesting," said Watson after a while, scratching his head.<p>

"Certainly was," replied Sherlock. "Come on, Watson – we have a crime scene to visit!" With a swoop of his coat, Sherlock turned on his heel and returned to the stolen police car.

"Can we come?" chimed Naisa and Gina at the same time. Watson and Sherlock shared a look. The two girls took that as a "yes", and clambered into the back seats of the car before the men could protest.

The four of them journeyed – with Watson driving this time (he hadn't liked Sherlock's driving style), and consequently there was a decrease in the amount of times they threatened to break the law in one way or another.

It didn't take them long to reach the scene of the crime, and Sherlock was all over it like butter on a hot potato. Yummy.  
>"Hello, Anderson," said Sherlock, sweeping past the forensic scientist.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely, dressed in an all-blue jumpsuit. "And who are these two?" He pointed at Gina and Naisa.

"You look like a smurf," said Gina brightly.

"That one's my girlfriend," replied Sherlock, pacing around to see if he could find any form of evidence, Watson watching quietly from the sidelines.

"Your girlfriend?" said Anderson, confused.

"Or he could be a Crespallion," said Naisa thoughtfully.

"That's Naisa, Gina's friend."

"Who's Gina?" said a female voice, preceding Sergeant Sally Donovan as she entered the bungalow.

"That'd be me," said the brunette, bouncing around. "I've never been to a crime scene before."

"I can see that," replied Sally, leaning on the doorframe. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Just following my boyfriend," stated Gina, nodding her head in Sherlock's direction.

"Boyfriend?" said Sally incredulously before turning to Sherlock. "Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

"Since October," answered Watson, as Sherlock disappeared into the kitchen. "Funny, really. She's the only person I know to have handcuffed Sherlock."

Sally and Anderson stared at Gina, who grinned innocently, and an awkward pause followed.

Naisa, not knowing what else to do, just said, "Kinkayyyyyy."

Sally, flushing, left. Anderson made his way to the kitchen, looking disturbed.

It turned out that the only evidence was a man who had been stabbed several times in the torso, and a puddle of water.

"Ice pick," said Sherlock, standing up from examining the puddle.

"What?" asked Watson.

"They used an ice pick. Perfect weapon - kill the person, leave it to melt, and poof. Evidence gone. Except this person seemed to have forgotten that water doesn't soak into laminate flooring." He turned to Anderson. "Get me a sample of this."

"You can't order me about," protested Anderson.

"Now."  
>Anderson sighed, and proceeded to take a sample of the water for Sherlock and put it into a small tube before sealing it with a rubber stopper. "Here," he grunted, handing it to Sherlock and disappearing.<p>

"Where now?" asked Naisa, who had been braiding Gina's hair. Oddly enough, almost all of Gina's hair was braided - she was very good when working with hair, apparently. And somehow she had a variety of beads stored somewhere, which now held Gina's braids in place.

"Home," replied Sherlock, leading the way out to the stolen police car. "I need to have a closer look at this water."  
>They returned home, all alive thanks to Watson's safe driving, and Sherlock practically ignored them for the next hour, studying the sample in the kitchen.<p>

Gina stood at the archway between the kitchen and the living area, breathing heavily with her arms crossed. Watson and Naisa watched her to see what would happen next.

"Sherlock."

"Hm?"

"We need to talk."

"Just milk, please."

Deep breath. "SHERLOCK!"

He jumped in his seat. "What?"

"We. Need. To. Talk."

"So talk."

"Alone."

There was a pause. "Uh-ohhh," said Naisa, rather loudly.

Gina spun on her heel to face the two of them. "Get out of the room, please. And I mean now."

"But I wanna watch!" pouted Naisa.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." said Watson quietly.

"You two. Bedroom. NOW!"

Gina's voice boomed through the flat, almost forcing the innocent bystanders that were Naisa and Watson into the bedroom by itself. Naisa closed the door slowly.

"I think she's angry," said Naisa. Watson just gave her a look that said, "Well, duh." Then, the two of them leaned forward to press their ears against the door - this was going to be interesting.


	7. Beware of the Flying Plates

_Hilarious chapter from Gina! Fezzes are cool, and the line "the difference between you and me, I make this look good" is from Men in Black, and has to be my favourite line! :D But I would just like to make clear that I have NOT been arrested twelve times! Lol_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_Naisa_

Chapter 7

Beware of the Flying Plates

Sherlock didn't seem to realise the seriousness of the fact Naisa and Watson had been forced to wait in another room, or to notice the danger in Gina's voice. She was currently standing before him, her posture slouching against the table, but her arms folded tightly across her chest and her toe constantly tapping on the floor.

Even Sherlock could tell that Gina was waiting for him to say something, he just wasn't sure what exactly.

"Come along Gina, standing around isn't going to help us catch a murderer." He told her, sounding more excited about the murder than serious, like a normal person might be.

This statement, however, did not impress Gina.

"I don't want to talk to you about the murder Sherlock—"

"Well, in that case this conversation is just going to be counterproductive—" Sherlock began, already turning away from Gina and focusing on his work again.

"Sherlock!" Gina snapped suddenly, stamping her foot on the floor.

Sherlock turned back to her, he seemed to have worked out that she was unhappy, but wasn't sure why. He raised a confused eyebrow at Gina. "What is it?" He asked.

Gina took a deep breath, arguing with Sherlock was not going to get them anywhere, even though she was angry. She needed to talk about what was bothering her as calmly as possible, for as long as she possibly could. She didn't fancy blowing her top just yet.

"I want to know why a dead body is more important than someone like…say me?" She asked, unable so mask the irritation in her voice, but at least she wasn't shouting.

Sherlock still seemed confused; "surely it's obvious why a dead body is more—"

"No Sherlock!" Gina couldn't help but raise her voice; she tried to calm herself down again. "What you're meant to say is that dead bodies are _not _as important as girlfriends."

"But they are—" the look on Gina's face stopped Sherlock in mid-sentence. He fell into silence and looked down at the floor. He was sure now he was in trouble.

"I know your work is important to you Sherlock," Gina said gently, trying to see it from his point of view now, her facial features relaxing into a kinder expression. "But I feel as soon as you have a case everyone else seems to turn invisible. And you can't even call this a case; one look at the body and you knew the weapon. But still you're investigating and ignoring everyone around you, and if you're not you're ordering them about or shouting at them because they're in the way!"

For a few moments Gina thought she may have got through to Sherlock, but she couldn't help but feel the rage bubbling up inside her when Sherlock said, "exactly! We have so much more to find out, and the water from the icicle might help us—"

Once more, Gina stamped her foot on the floor. "I swear, Sherlock, your mind has to make everything so utterly complicated that you can never relax and see the simple things in life!" She shouted at him.

Sherlock paused, "and that's a…bad thing?" He asked slowly.

Gina rolled her eyes, "why else would I be shouting?" She asked with a sigh. "It was a rhetorical question!" She snapped when she saw that Sherlock was trying to work it out.

"Well," said Sherlock happily, rubbing his hands together, excited to get back to work. "Now we've sorted that out, maybe we could go back to the investigation—"

"No Sherlock," Gina said firmly, he didn't even seem to notice that she was upset. "This. Isn't. Over."

Once again, Sherlock was confused, "but who's going to take care of the murder case?" He asked curiously.

"ENOUGH WITH THE MURDER CASE!" Gina couldn't help burst out. Her anger almost blinded her, but she couldn't help but feel impressed that her yell was so loud the walls actually did shake a little.

"That's lovely dear," Sherlock said gently, he didn't even hear Gina's shout, let alone see the whole building shake. "But I really must be getting back to the murder case—"

This was, by far, the worst thing to say, as Sherlock quickly found out when a plate came flying in his direction. He ducked just in time as it smashed into the wall. He looked up, astonished, back at Gina, who was still standing there, her arms re-folded after throwing the plate.

"Gina, you just broke a plate, you need to get a dust pan and brush."

Another plate flew towards Sherlock at this statement, but he managed to dive out the way. The floor around him already surrounded by broken crockery.

"That's not very nice Gina," Sherlock told her, talking as if he was speaking to a child, "John's going to have to go out and buy some more now!"

"_Hey!_" Said a muffled and irritated John from behind the bedroom door.

"Or maybe you could actually do something yourself!" Gina snapped, picking up another plate and throwing it like a frisbee in the direction of the startled Sherlock Holmes.

This time however, Sherlock was ready, and he managed to snatch the plate out of the air before it collided with him or the wall. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha! Got it this time!" He shouted, but then quickly dropped the plate when this time a mug came flying towards him.

It was Gina's turn to laugh now.

Sherlock watched the mug as it crashed into the wall and fell with the remnants of the other pieces of china on the floor. He looked back up at Gina, now looking confused rather than angry or worried.

"Are you still on your period Gina?" He asked.

This resulted in three plates being thrown one after another, Sherlock had to dance like a crazed consulting-detective having plates thrown at him to avoid them. Gina felt satisfied that she had made him look like an idiot, but she still felt angry by the way he didn't even seem to care that she _was_ angry.

"Do you think she's getting quite cross now?" Whispered Naisa to Watson, as she heard three plates being thrown at the wall, her ear pressed up against the bedroom door, listening in.

Watson rolled his eyes, "what do you think?" He said sarcastically, looking down at Naisa, as he too was pressing his ear up against the door.

Naisa was about to reply, but a strange noise made them both look down.

Ed had crawled out from under the bed, and had now joined them in their argument eavesdropping. She looked up at them, wondering why they were staring at her, before pulling her tongue out at them and then continuing to listen at the door. Watson and Naisa looked at each other, confused, shrugged their shoulders and continued their eaves dropping. Gina was shouting again.

"Have you considered Sherlock, that maybe I would like to spend some time with you!" She demanded.

By the look on Sherlock's face, it was the trickiest question he had been asked all week. Gina watched him as he calculated it in his mind, before suddenly saying:

"Do you think it's possible to grow deadly icicles in the freezer?"

With a noise that sounded like a dinosaur running into a wall, Gina turned and stormed out the room. Sherlock followed her with his eyes, but didn't try to go after her.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as Gina picked up a rucksack and began filling it with her things.

"Going away," she snapped.

"To go and look at freezers?" He said hopefully.

Gina made several comments about freezers and Sherlock, none of them he had really heard before, but he was quite sure they were rude. Gina sighed.

"I need some time away from you Sherlock, this relationship isn't going to work if you're constantly going to be like this. I need time to calm down and for you to get your senses straight."

She went over to her and Sherlock's room and pulled the door open. Naisa, Watson and Ed all tumbled out. They stood up quickly, and tried thinking of some excuse as to why they were there; Ed went and hid back under the bed. Sherlock watched as Gina rolled her eyes, went into his room and snatched up some of her clothes, shoving them into her rucksack.

"Where are you going to go?" Sherlock asked quietly.

At least that was a suitable question for a situation like this. Gina shrugged, "anywhere but Baker Street," she grumbled, collecting the rest of her things and making her way to the door.

There was a short silence, "what about getting some new plates?" Sherlock said hopefully.

Gina took one, exasperated look at him, before pulling open the door, walking swiftly out and slamming it shut.


	8. Bubble Headed Booby

_Chapter by Gina, so this is all her own work…apart from the chapter name, she couldn't think of anything so I was given the privilege to chose! :)_

_We have an old character from Newspapers and Doughnuts returning too! :D_

_Anyway, enjoy! :)_

Chapter 8

Bubble Headed Booby

Gina sighed as she closed the front door, her anger slowly turning into sadness. She desperately wanted to go back in there, tell Sherlock she was sorry and that she'd never yell at him again. She was sorry, but she didn't know whether or not she would yell at him again.

She let go of the door handle; she knew that going back in wouldn't solve anything. Hitching her rucksack a little higher on her shoulder, she knew exactly where she was going to go.

"HA!" said Sherlock, an hour later, jumping from his seat in triumph.

Naisa reacted in an instant. "Did you find out where Gina went?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" said Sherlock, confused. "No – I found what I was looking for." He grinned like a little boy that had just been given a big bag of sugar to eat. Naisa wilted where she was, drooping over the arm of the chair.

"What did you find?" asked Watson reluctantly, knowing that if Sherlock wasn't asked, he'd annoy them into doing so.

"A piece of skin in the water – I just need to head to Bart's for their DNA samples. I want to know if I can find any matches."

"I miss Gina…" murmured Naisa, rolling around on the armchair all floppy-like. It looked a bit weird… which is probably why Watson kept his eyes locked on his newspaper.

"It's only been an hour," said Watson, turning a page.

"I know, but I'm BORED, bleh-bleh-bleh," protested Naisa.

Sherlock wasn't paying any intention to Watson or Naisa, instead packing up some of his stuff, getting ready to go to Bartholomew's Hospital. Once he had finished, he turned to leave only to find Naisa standing in the doorway.

"Naisa, you're in my way."

"I know. Where are you going?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Bart's," Sherlock replied. "I need to find some matches for this DNA."

"No."

"No?"

Watson, by this point, was watching intently. It was very hard to sway the consulting detective from what he's already decided to do.

"No."

"…Why?" asked Sherlock, a little worried. He didn't want plates to be thrown at his head again.

"You need to find Gina."

"She said she wanted to be alone."

"I know, but in girl talk that means 'I want you to come find me, to prove that you actually love me'," explained Naisa.

"That doesn't make much sense."

"Girls don't make sense," interrupted Watson. "Guys will never be able to understand them – not even you, Sherlock."

"Please, Sherlock," pleaded Naisa, looking less annoyed now. "She needs you."

Sherlock looked at her.

Naisa persisted. "Don't you love her?"

He sighed. "Yes, of course I do."

"Then prove it," challenged Naisa, knowing he couldn't say no.

"Fine," he said, dumping his stuff on Watson's lap.

"Wha- Hey!"

"Let's go," said Sherlock, ignoring Watson. Naisa grinned, and readily followed Sherlock through the door and down the stairs, grabbing their coats on the way. Sherlock flung the door open, ran outside…

_BAM._

"What is it with you lot and walking into me?" asked an irritated Bella, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in front of Sherlock, who was the one on the floor, despite being bigger than Bella.

"Technically, I was running," said Sherlock, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Have you seen Gina around?" asked Naisa.

"Yes, actually," replied Bella.

There was a short silence.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us?" said Naisa impatiently.

"Not yet, I think," said Bella.

"Why not?" asked Sherlock, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Because I'm evil, that's why," stated Bella incredulously, looking at Sherlock and Naisa with an expression which clearly said "How could you not notice?"

"I'm not surprised," said Sherlock.

"I am! Since when were you evil?"

Bella shrugged. "All my life."

"Prove it," said Naisa, folding her arms again.

"Naisa, I don't think –"

_BANG._

"Ow." Naisa looked down at her side, where there was blood seeping through her shirt on her side. She glared at Bella, who was holding a smoking gun in her hand. "Bella!" said Naisa, sounding surprised. "That was really rude!"

"Oh, come on," said Bella, lowering her weapon. "You could've been more dramatic than that!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Naisa. "How's this?" With that, Naisa fell to the floor and started screaming. "OH THE PAIN, THE PAIN!"

"You're a bubble-headed booby, you know that?"

Watson came out of the front door just in time to see Sherlock yell "Stop quoting _Lost in Space_!"

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Watson, very confused at the scene in front of him.

"Bella shot me," said Naisa, her voice slurring slightly. "Now I hurt." She looked up at Watson. "I think this is going to require a little more than donuts."

Watson rolled his eyes, ran back into the house, then returned with a First Aid kit.

"Really, John," said Naisa, sitting up slightly. "I don't think you need three med kits. That's just over the top."

Sherlock and Watson shared a glance.

"Besides, I'll be fine." Naisa, to everyone's surprise, dug her hand into her side, and after a few moments pulled it out again. "Ooh… I think that's my spleen."

"Ew," said Bella, who had put her gun back in its holster, hidden beneath her blazer-jacket. Sherlock glanced at the item Naisa was holding.

"That's just your phone," he said.

"Well where did it come from?"

Watson sighed. "You missed your wound and got your pocket. Now lie still."

"Oh," said Naisa, obeying Watson's instruction. With Naisa's co-operation, Watson could easily remove the bullet and patch up her side.

"You're lucky," said Watson, wiping the blood off his hands. "It missed your vital organs, but you should still go easy for a while."

"Can we go find Gina now?" said Naisa, bouncing up.

"I don't think she's able to take it easy, John," observed Sherlock, sitting on the curb of the pavement. "But she has a point," he turned to Bella. "Where is Gina?"

Bella looked at him coolly. "Where d'you think?"

"Home?" asked Sherlock.

"And you're meant to be the smart one," commented Naisa.

"What's that meant to mean?" said Sherlock, offended.

Naisa rolled her eyes. "Remember? Her home is at Baker Street. Her parents died about a year ago."

"Ah, yes. I remember now." Sherlock turned back to Bella. "Well?"

Bella smiled evilly. "She's at her uncle's."

Gina opened the door before entering the hallway. It had taken her ages to get there, and then another while just to pick the lock. She closed the door behind her, then balked at the sight of the hallway.

Mugs lined the walls, almost all the way up the ceiling, and all of them dirty.

"Who's there?"

"Your wonderful niece," replied Gina, making her way through the towers of mugs. "Have you ever heard of reusing the same cup, Uncle Jim?"

"Well, that's just disgusting," replied Moriarty, sitting at his kitchen table, a mug of coffee in his hands. His face was horrified that Gina could have suggested such a thing.

"What about washing? At least then they're clean."

"I don't have the time."

"You're not doing anything right now."

"I'm drinking my coffee," he snapped. "How did you get in, anyway?"

"How d'you think? You taught me many things; surely you remember teaching me how to pick a lock? You really ought to change yours – it was too easy to break."

He narrowed his eyes at Gina. "I might consider it. Why are you here?"

"Questions, questions," huffed Gina. "I don't want to answer any more of them." Gina glared at her uncle with all the force of Luke Skywalker, effectively shutting him up.

In truth, he knew what Gina was like when she gets mad… He still hadn't forgotten the time she'd thrown forks at him because he wouldn't teach her pick pocketing when she was five.


	9. Cheese

_Hope you enjoy, chapter by mee! Please review :D_

Chapter 9

Cheese

Gina decided to wait at her uncle's house until she felt that she had calmed down enough to at least go and talk to Sherlock. She was going to offer to perhaps clean a few coffee mugs for Moriarty, but as soon as she glanced at the sink, she quickly changed her mind. Instead, Gina carefully made her way around the mugs to the living room, and sat on Moriarty's tattered old sofa, while he did something in the kitchen (probably making more coffee).

Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do at Uncle Jim's. When Gina was younger he used to teach her all sorts of different ways to break the rules, but she had learnt all she wanted to learn now, so there was nothing to do. She could have watched television, if it wasn't for the Great Coffee Spill of 2008, which somehow lead to most of the power in the flat to burn out. Gina just sat and read the newspaper cuttings Moriarty had put all over the peeling flowering wall paper on the wall. Most of the cuttings seemed to be about assassinations and bombings, which even Gina found a little concerning.

"Have you ever considered redecorating?" She called loudly towards the direction of the kitchen. "You can get coffee-coloured wall paper," she added helpfully.

"No, I prefer the flowers." Moriarty replied cheerily.

Gina gazed at the faded flowers, and wondered how worried she should be about this statement.

After that, there was nothing but silence, which was making Gina feel oddly uncomfortable. Usually she was used to it, but today it was making her feel rather uneasy. She decided this was probably just a sign that it was time to go and try and talk to Sherlock again, so she got up and made her way to the door…

Only to find Moriarty suddenly standing there, blocking her way.

"You move surprisingly fast," Gina commented, cocking her head to one side and looked at Moriarty with a confused expression on her face.

Moriarty decided to ignore this, "Where are you going?" He asked as pleasantly as he found it physically possible, which wasn't very pleasant at all.

Gina shrugged casually, "just out for some fresh air," she explained.

Moriarty raised an eyebrow, but other than that he didn't move. Gina decided to try again.

"I'm going out to get you some more milk," she told Moriarty sweetly.

In response to this, Moriarty went back into the kitchen. Gina watched as he went to the fridge and opened the door, revealing every single compartment to be filled with milk.

"Ah," Gina couldn't help but say. "How about coffee?" She said hopefully.

Moriarty went to the cupboard under the sink and opened it to reveal it to be filled with coffee, some trickled out onto the floor at his feet.

"How about sugar?"

Almost as soon as she had said this, Moriarty was at the next cupboard, opening it up to reveal almost as much sugar as there had been coffee. Gina couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"Oh come on!" She blurted out, "is there anything you don't need?"

Moriarty shrugged, "mugs?" He suggested.

"Damn I should have thought of that one," Gina muttered, "well I'm going out to get some more coffee mugs for you!" She said quickly and brightly. She turned round and tried the door handle, only to find that it was locked.

Gina froze; this definitely wasn't like Uncle Jim, unless of course he was planning on doing something evil.

"You're not going anywhere," said a very satisfied voice.

Yep, definitely up to something evil.

XXX

"Right Bella," Sherlock suddenly exploded, "my patience is running out—"

"You have patience?" Bella asked casually.

Sherlock decided to ignore her, "Where's Gina!"

Bella shrugged, "you've just been told that she's at Moriarty's, surely a consulting detective could—"

"Yes, yes I know," Sherlock was getting more and more irritated now, and worried about Gina. "But I don't know _where _Moriarty lives, _you _have to tell me where she is!"

For a few moments, Sherlock thought that Bella wouldn't tell him where Gina was, in fact, he knew she wouldn't tell him. After all, she was evil.

But then Bella smiled.

"Of course," she said in a horrible kind voice, "why else would I be here?"

XXX

Sherlock ran towards the large, empty-looking building, followed by Watson and Naisa, who was more limping than running. Sherlock burst in through the double doors at the entrance of the large building. It looked a lot like a factory, and as soon as they entered their ears were filled with the constant whirring and droning of machines.

"This clearly isn't Moriarty's house," Watson commented.

"Yes thank you John I think we already worked that out," Sherlock snapped at him, gazing around the large space before him. It was completely empty of people. There was nothing but the endless rows of giant whirring and churning machines. There were huge metal blocks covered in buttons and levers, great ovens and even a huge vat of melted cheese that was being constantly churned and churned. Piles of different types of cheeses almost rose up to the ceiling.

There was a strange noise coming from the vat, it sounded like a human voice. Perhaps there were other people in the factory after all. Sherlock crept closer slowly, holding the gun he had confiscated from Bella. He peered into the vat.

The vat was filled with melted, cream coloured cheese constantly turning over and over. Turning with it, was someone whose dark hair contrasted strongly to the plain colour of the cheese.

It was Gina. Sherlock's eyes widened in shock.

"Gina?" The sight either greatly confused Sherlock, or greatly terrified him. It was hard to tell when a man is watching his girlfriend swimming in melted cheese. Gina didn't seem to hear Sherlock, "Gina!"

Behind him, Naisa suddenly gasped and Watson cursed.

Sherlock turned around to see Moriarty suddenly standing before him. He looked exactly the same as when they last met, he could well have been wearing the same suit. His expressionless face was also making it hard to tell what he thought of the situation. However there was something in his eyes that may have been amusement, or just an affect of the caffeine.

"What have you done to her!" Sherlock demanded, before anyone else could speak. He pointed down at Gina, "is this some sort of sick torture! What have you done!"

Moriarty shrugged, "I didn't do anything, she jumped in herself."

There was a slight pause; Gina's voice could be heard above the whirring of machines, going "weeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh," was all Sherlock could think to say.

Moriarty gave a horrible smile, as if he thought he had already won. But the three people facing him thought very differently.

"So what is all this about Moriarty?" Watson demanded suddenly, "kidnapping your own niece? Making Bella evil? Taking us to this cheese factory? What's all this for?"

"Well for starters," Moriarty began, "Gina is not only just my niece, she's Sherlock's girlfriend, which changes everything. I can see you've already met Bella," Moriarty glanced to Naisa's bloodstained top, she glared and stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't make her evil, she's always been evil, you just haven't noticed. And the cheese factory? Well actually I thought this was a coffee factory, which I thought might come in handy, but they've obviously made a few changes since I last came here."

"Oh, only a few," Sherlock said sarcastically as Moriarty glanced around at the towering cheeses. "But there's a reason we're here Moriarty, there's a reason for everything, what's this one?"

Moriarty grinned, "my evil plan." He explained happily.

There was a rather dramatic and impressive pause.

"And that is?" Sherlock asked.

"To create…an evil plan!" Moriarty shouted out proudly.

Moriarty wasn't very impressed by the reaction he got for his grand announcement. Watson rolled his eyes, Sherlock groaned, Naisa watched one of the dials on a machine flicking back and forth and Gina continued spinning in the vat, going "weeeeeee!"

"Aren't you going to try and stop me then?" He demanded, annoyed.

"I would if there was actually something I could stop," Sherlock snapped. "An evil plan to create an evil plan, what sort of evil plan is that!"

"An organised one," Moriarty said proudly.

"What are you going to plan to do then?" Sherlock demanded, "invade Poland!"

"Well at least it would be original," Naisa said quietly, this lead to more groaning and eye rolling.

Before Moriarty could do anything else, there was a strange clanging sound, and a pair of hands suddenly appeared over the vat. Gina emerged, her clothes and hair covered in melted cheese, but she didn't seem to notice. Her fun had died down as she looked at Uncle Jim, Sherlock, John and Naisa.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly, knowing this wasn't right. Was this what Moriarty had wanted to happen when he dragged her into this factory? Her eyes fell onto Naisa's bloodstained shirt, and her mouth fell open. "Naisa, are you OK?"

Naisa shrugged casually, "oh just had a bit of a run in with Bella, so she shot me. John took the bullet out and bandaged me up. It's still a bit painful, but the chronic stress of being shot has reduced the amount of pain felt and blood loss through the sympathetic nervous system in the hypothalamus sending messages to the adrenal glands, causing physical reactions in the body such as a lowering of blood pressure and lowering heart rate."

There was another pause after this statement. Everyone suddenly froze and stared at Naisa, their mouths open in amazement. She looked at them with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What? I do actually have some intelligence you know!" Naisa snapped, feeling a little insulted. "I don't just constantly think about food and Bradley James and…Oh look, red leicester!"

Naisa never got to finish her sentence that might have changed everyone's opinions on her once and for all, as she had just been distracted by her favourite type of cheese. She ran over toward it, leaving everyone else to focus on slightly more serious business.


	10. Deus ex Machina

_This is quite a short story, so we're already almost reaching its end! :O Nooo!_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter! _

_By Gina_

Chapter 10

Deus ex machina

The only sound the four of them could hear was Naisa's excited footsteps as she disappeared between towers of cheese in order to find the Red Leicester she had seen.

"Well," said Moriarty. "Getting rid of her was easier than I imagined."

"Hey!" protested Gina. "She's my friend! Leave her alone!" She flicked her hair, spattering Moriarty's suit with melted cheese. He sighed.

"Why are you my niece?"

"Don't blame me, blame genetics!" replied Gina brightly, a large smile on her face.

Sherlock stepped forward, blocking Gina with his body, his gun pointed at Moriarty. "Why did you bring her here?" he demanded, with Gina peering past him at her uncle.

"Well, I told the little group of nancies who threatened her that I would take care of her. And considering that I knew of your connection, I thought it would be a prime opportunity to get at you."

"Group of nancies?" stuttered Watson. "What are you talking about?" Sherlock looked just as confused.

"What?" exclaimed Moriarty. "You mean you don't know? Ha!" He began to laugh, and it echoed around the cheese factory eerily. Sherlock and Watson shared a confused look.

"Oh, I really trained her too well," Moriarty commented when he finished laughing. The two 'rescuers' stared at Gina, who seemed to shrink away from their gaze.

"I got a threat," she said in a small voice. "From those guys me and Naisa chased in London back in October. I didn't want to worry you, so I kept it secret."

"Is that why we have an Ed?" asked Watson. Gina nodded. Watson seemed to do a double-take in his mind. "Hang on – you managed to keep a secret from Sherlock?"

"Well," said Sherlock, looking at Gina with a mixture of annoyance and admiration. "I must commend you on doing so. But why didn't you tell me? This could have been sorted out without you being kidnapped!"

"I wasn't kidnapped," protested Gina. "I went to his home willingly, because I had nowhere else to go."

"So you're telling us that you know where he lives?" asked Watson, pointing at Moriarty who was standing there calmly, looking as if he was enjoying the exchange. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you never asked."

Sherlock and Watson rolled their eyes, while Moriarty giggled like a little girl. "Told you I trained her well," he said in a sing-song tone. Sherlock glared at Moriarty, then started to charge towards him. His coat billowed, smacking into Gina by accident, and she fell backwards into the vat of cheese again.

"WOAH!" she yelled as she fell, before it was cut off with a weird combination of _smack-glurp-pop_. Watson peered over the edge of the vat, seeing the top of Gina's head going round in circles once more. He rolled his eyes, knowing she would be fine.

He turned around to find that Sherlock and Moriarty were gone, but the sounds of fistfalls could be heard coming from an open door, so Watson headed towards it.

Within the next room he could see a bloodied Moriarty and an already bruising Sherlock. They were standing opposite each other now, glaring and breathing heavily.

Seeing a chair nearby, Watson sighed and sat down on it, producing yet another newspaper. He didn't know how long they'd be there, but it was best to have it in case he got bored.

"What's with the newspaper?" asked Moriarty, not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"He does that," said Sherlock, his gaze also not wavering.

Watson rolled his eyes.

There was a sound of clanging, and a door slammed open to reveal a hyperactive Naisa standing there with a lot of Red Leicester cheese, some of which had bite marks in them. "CHEESE!" she yelled, going slightly cross-eyed.

Sherlock and Moriarty stared at her, confused.

"Where did that door come from?" asked Sherlock.

"Don't ask me, you're the 'consulting detective'," mocked Moriarty.

"Well you're the 'criminal mastermind', you figure it out," mimicked Sherlock, sticking his tongue out at Moriarty, prompting him to do the same back to him.

"Wow," said Watson, drawing eyes to him as he opened his newspaper. "You two are very mature," he finished sarcastically.

_THUD._

The whole factory shook.

_THUD. THUD. THUD._

It kept getting louder and louder, as if it was getting closer.

A third door trembled in its frame, before giving up and collapsing into the room.

A hulking figure trembled at the doorway, which stepped forward to reveal…

"Crazy Jo!" said Naisa excitedly. "How did you find us?"

"Cheese," was all he said, his voice rough.

Naisa giggled.

Moriarty, seeing his opportunity, tried to make a run for it.

_SMACK._

Crazy Jo had somehow stopped Moriarty dead in his tracks by smacking him in the face with a huge fist. Sherlock hid in the shadows, knowing that he could be next.

"Well," said Sherlock. "That was convenient."

"Deus ex machina," stated a feminine voice at the doorway, which Watson had used.

"What?" asked Watson.

"Deus ex machina," repeated Gina, sopping wet with cheese. "It's a theatrical device most commonly used by Greek playwrights with which they solved all of the characters' problems with a random God descending from the heavens in order to make everything good again."

Everybody stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "Can't a girl be smart while being covered in melting cheese?" She rolled her eyes. "What this world is coming to, I cannot describe…"

"Let's just go home," said Watson. "Except you, Crazy Jo. You go back to prison."

"Aw," said Crazy Jo, looking dejected, but he gloomily trudged out of the factory on his own.

"That wasn't very nice," scolded Naisa.

The four of them went home after leaving a message on the Police's answer phone to make sure they found Moriarty (which they didn't), so that Gina could clean herself from all the cheese.


	11. A Knock at the Door

Chapter 11

A Knock on the Door

Gina was exceedingly grateful that Sherlock had come to rescue her, so much so that as soon as they got back to 221B Baker Street and she had washed off most of the cheese, she rushed him into his bedroom to give him a 'special thank you'.

This left a rather awkward feeling for Watson and a rather innocent Naisa, who smiled broadly as if she was happy about how all the events of the day had occurred. (She appeared to have completely forgotten about the gunshot wound) and was swinging her legs from side-to-side as she sat on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

There was a long and awkward silence, when not even a newspaper could save Watson from the feeling of awkwardness.

It was about an hour before Naisa seemed to work out what Gina and Sherlock were doing, so she said in a very loud voice to Watson:

"Do you think they're having sex?"

Watson groaned and put his face into his hands. Could it get any more awkward?

His question was answered when he looked up to see Naisa giving him a suggestive look that he did not like one bit.

"No!" He yelled at her.

Naisa looked a little shocked and hurt, "what did I do?" She asked, then there was a pause. "Oh, did you think I was suggesting to you—"

Watson shook his head quickly, going red with embarrassment, "no, no! I, errr, I—"

"Ugh!" Naisa wrinkled her noise up with disgust, "that's gross!"

"What?"

Naisa looked like she was going to be sick, "there is no way I would do it with—"

"Naisa, please spare me some form of dignity!" Watson cried out quickly before Naisa could continue.

Fortunately, this made Naisa fall into silence, and she went back to staring around the room. Watson went on his laptop, and tried to search what to do in the most awkward situations.

Three hours later, Watson was still on his laptop, reading stories about an interesting show called 'Sherlock' on an interesting Website called 'Fanfiction' while Naisa was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep.

There was the sound of footsteps, and suddenly Sherlock came into view, or rather, stumbled.

Watson had never seen him in such a mess. His hair looked like it had never been brushed, his clothes were tattered and in some places torn, and he looked like a drunk man still trying to find his legs. Sherlock scratched his head, as if he was trying to work something out.

"Well," he said eventually, "I didn't know I could do that."

There was clattering behind him, and Gina fell into the room, making Naisa wake up with a start.

"I'm all right!" Gina said quickly, jumping up and brushing herself down.

She looked in a worse state than Sherlock. She looked as if she had been dragged through a hedge backwards, there was a dazed look in her eye and she was acting as if the whole floor was moving. In fact, Gina found herself having to lean against the wall to keep upright. She gave Sherlock a broad grin.

Naisa giggled. "You might want to sort out your hair Gina," she told her.

"Right," Gina said cheerily, giving Sherlock a very cheeky grin and stumbling back into his bedroom, looking for a hairbrush.

Sherlock sat tentatively down on the edge of the sofa, "Watson, I have made several interesting discoveries this afternoon—" he began.

"Please spare me the thought!" Watson cried out.

Sherlock was about to ignore his plea and continue with what he had to say, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sherlock said, getting unsteadily to his feet and making his way to the front door.

This simple volunteering, was about to get quite problematic, because the person who was standing patiently at the door, was Crazy Jo.

Crazy Jo had realised that coming in to save Naisa from Moriarty had not made her feel honoured or flattered, mainly because she was distracted with cheese and she didn't actually need saving from Moriarty. So Crazy Jo had decided to steal a bunch of flowers instead, and go to the place where he heard she was living.

He was expecting to see Naisa open the door, but he was filled with horror when the stick-man Sherlock Holmes opened the door.

What was _he_ doing in Naisa's house!

Instead of thinking of a logical reason why Sherlock was at the door (he never did) Crazy Jo simply punched Sherlock squarely on the nose instead.

_Whack!_

"Ow," Sherlock said, a little melodramatically, almost falling to the ground from the force of Crazy Jo's blow, and clutching his noise, which was already starting to bleed.

"AAAGH!" Rather over dramatically, Gina witnessed what Crazy Jo had just done to Sherlock, so was now running towards him at a rather terrifying speed.

Gina leapt on top of Crazy Jo, landing in a rather awkward position as Crazy Jo had just moved out of the way. Gina found herself hanging onto his arm, and proceeded sinking his teeth into him.

Crazy Jo was so thick skinned, he hardly noticed, but he was rather annoyed why this dark-haired woman who smelt faintly of cheese was trying to eat him, so he proceeded try to shake her off.

The next few minutes consisted of a lot of shouting, mainly "get off!" From Crazy Jo, "Grrrr," from Gina and a nazel-sounding "ow my nose hurts ow, ow, ow" from Sherlock, who was clutching his nose with his hand.

Even Watson came out to join in with the shouting, he may have come out to try and stop the fighting, but it was very hard to tell over all the commotion. Within moments there was nothing but people shouting and Crazy Jo flailing around like a windmill. Then suddenly…

"STOP!" Cried a voice that contained so much power that everyone did, in fact, stop.

Gina remained suspended on Crazy Jo's arm, her legs dangling in the air, but Crazy Jo had stopped spinning, and everyone had stopped shouting.

A figure shoved Sherlock out the way, and Naisa came to stand in the doorway, arms folded. She didn't look happy. She looked at each of them in turn, as if they were pupils in a school playground that had just been caught fighting by the strictest teacher in the school.

"NUMBER ONE!" Naisa bellowed at the top of her voice, "GINA, WE DO NOT BITE PEOPLE! Apart from in the bedroom," Naisa suddenly added, her voice going back to the usual volume, "when that's completely up to you and I _really _don't want to hear about it."

There was a moment hesitation, before Gina slowly removed her teeth from Crazy Jo's arm, and stood back down on the ground, looking guilty.

"NUMBER TWO!" Naisa continued, her bellowing voice returning. "CRAZY JO, WE DO NOT PUNCH PEOPLE IN THE FACE!"

Even Crazy Jo looked a little guilty at this.

"NUMBER THREE! John," Naisa breathed a deep sigh as if she was disappointed, but at least she wasn't shouting. "Never try to join in arguments, you're dreadful."

Watson looked down at the ground.

"NUMBER FOUR!" Naisa went on, turning to Sherlock, "SHERLOCK you're errr…bleeding on the carpet."

"Oh," said the blocked-up voice of Sherlock, looking down at the floor to see a few drops of blood.

"NUMBER FIVE! Thank you for the flowers Crazy Jo!" Naisa's voice suddenly went high pitched, and she looked very pleased and excited.

Crazy Jo blushed, a very unusual thing to see from such a huge man, but the others decided not to say anything.

"Is everybody clear?" Naisa asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Or will I have to raise my voice…?"

Everyone coward at the very thought, so quickly nodded.

"Great!" Naisa grinned, "now that's sorted, I'd like everyone to apologise to each other."

The four of them did so, Sherlock explaining to Crazy Jo that he actually did live there, and Naisa was simply staying because of Gina, before allowing Watson to take a look at his nose, just in case it was broken.

Naisa looked on; feeling very impressed that for once in her life she had created order out of chaos, instead of the other way round. For a few moments everyone could relax about the fact that there was no Moriarty trying to kill anyone, and that everyone was happy.

_Is this a happy ending? _Thought Naisa, she smiled to herself as she watched Gina kiss Sherlock's nose to try and make it better. _Yes, I think it is._

Although explaining to Crazy Jo that he wasn't her type, was going to be a different matter.

* * *

><p><em>Well, perhaps a little of a sudden ending, but that's the end of the story people!<em>

_SAD FACE TIME! :(_

_It's been real fun writing these two Sherlock stories, and we've had a lot of laughs along the way! I hope you have enjoyed reading them too! And woo, my character managed to get all shouty at the end! :D _

_We were planning for Gina to do an epilogue, but we kind of ran dry for ideas, so I think we're leaving it as it is. If anyone has any ideas to suggest, they are welcome to put them across :)_

Special thanks to Oodhavethoughtit, Dramagoddess202, Bella, XxSixy-NinjaXx and Summer Parmour for their reviews! :D Woo you guys are awesome! Don't let anyone tell you any different ;)

_A bit of harmless advertising before we go? Why not! :D Me and Gina have both written other stuff (obviously), please have a look on our profiles to check them out if you're interested! :D_

_Well, I think that's all I need to say, apart from thanks again for reading and hope you enjoyed!_

_Live long and prosper! :D_

_Love Gina Frodo H and Naisa_

_xxx _


End file.
